Save Me A Spark
by CharxJay
Summary: My Collection of Deztin One-Shots. These have been posted onto my tumblr also. Hope you enjoy. Also Austin&Elliot one shots are featured. You may request one, but bare in mind I may take a while as other ideas pop in my head.
1. Too Young

**_If I'm too young to fall in love  
Why do you keep runnin' through my brain?  
And if I'm too young to know anything  
Then why do I know that I'm just not the same?_**

 _It was a cold day outside and Austin had forgotten his jacket, despite his mothers constant worrying about him having it. So, as he sat outside of the kindergarten waiting for his mother to collect him he was shivering, so much that one of the other kids came up to him and offered him his jacket. But Austin denied it, saying his mother won't be that long anyway. But she was running late, he would have already been picked up from this place, at three on the dot is when she usually came. Brown eyes looked at the ground and he shivered again, that was when he felt something drape over his shoulder. He looked up to see the redhead kid putting his jacket around Austin._

 _"_ _Thank you." He mumbled in response. "I'm Austin."_

 _"_ _I'm Dez." The redhead replied with a huge grin, the smile was contagious and it made the little blond smile. "And I want to be your friend."_

 _"_ _You do? Yay. A friend." Austin smiled a bit to himself. Finally, after a year of being in the kindergarten, he's finally made a friend._

A sigh left the singer's mouth as he sat backstage after finishing up his last concert for the year. It was his birthday as well, but the person he really needed there wasn't. The tall redhead was moving to L.A so he can work on his directing career, he had to leave Austin half way during the tour. But Austin understood, it was Dez's dream and he would _never_ want to be the one to crush his best friend's dream, not when the same best friend was the only one to support his dream from the get go. Ally and Trish had disappeared on him while he went to the bathroom with no note as to tell him where they had gone. Picking up his phone from the table he smiled when he saw that he had a text from the redhead. The message read _: Happy Birthday Austin, Hope you had a wonderful day. And a great concert. Sucks that I can't be there_.

Austin decided to lie back on the couch, a smile still spread across his face before letting out a content sigh, he had been kind of worrying that Dez had forgotten his birthday this year, so seeing the text finally made him feel a rush of relief.

 _The last time his birthday was forgotten, he was ten. His mother and father were rushing around in the morning, telling him to hurry up and get some breakfast and get ready because the babysitter was coming around. This made the ten year-old feel sad, no birthday pancakes this year. Had he out grown it? He doesn't think so; he always looked forward to them. In fact he barely got any sleep that night just thinking about the pancakes. His parents left as soon as his babysitter arrived, none of them even spoke the words '_ Happy Birthday' _this made him feel bad and coop himself up in his room. Around lunch time, he was called out to have lunch, but he didn't which made the babysitter come and get him so he would eat. All day, a frown was spread upon his little face. When the phone rang at four, Austin was playing with his toys in his room that was when he also heard a knock at his window. How? He was on the second floor? Turning his head, he saw his best friends face looking at him. The little blond ran over to the window and opened it up, helping the redhead into his room._

 _"_ _What are you doing here Dez?"Austin mused, confused as to why his best friend was here. They didn't plan anything as far as he could remember_

 _"_ _It's your birthday and I got you something." Dez spoke with a smile as he opened up his backpack, before pulling out a neatly wrapped box. He held it out to the blond, who shyly took hold of it. Dez noticed that something was off with his friend. "What did your parents get you?"_

 _Austin licked his lips a bit and just kept his eyes on the wrapped box in front of him. "N-Nothing."_

 _"_ _What? They are your parents. How did they forget your birthday?"_

 _That was met with a small shrug, and Austin decided to place the box to the side before wrapping his arms around the taller in a hug. The redhead hugged him back, the hug was a long one, but Austin didn't care. He needed the hug, and he liked Dez's hugs. Much more than he did his mothers, not that he would ever admit that to anyone._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUSTIN!" Ally and Trish's voice echoed, making the performer sit up and see his friends and a few guards pushing in a big box.

"Today was a very busy day, so we hope you don't mind the delay in your birthday celebrations." Ally spoke as she reached her hand into her purse, to pull out a little box and hand it to the birthday boy.

"It's completely okay. I knew you hadn't forgotten it." He replied, and he did know because when they first saw him that day, they told him happy birthday. He opened up the box to reveal a necklace with a music note pendant.

"Because you lost your other one. I hope its okay."

Austin hugged Ally in thanks. "I love it, it is A-Okay." He said pulling away and taking it out to put it on.

"My turn is it?" Trish asked before going behind the couch and pulling out her bag. She got out a card and handed it to Austin.

Austin took it, and opened it up. Inside it read _Close Your Eyes_. The blond tilted his head when he finished reading it. "What does this mean?"

"Just do it Austin."

A sigh left him, but he did close his eyes. He could hear rustling, and movement. What was going on he thought?

 _It was their first thirteen year old party. Everyone in their class had been given invitations to Missy's party. It was going from four to eight. Which is the longest his parents have ever let him out at night without them. He had gotten a ride with Dez's parents to the party, and his parents were going to pick them up. Missy's parents had left the room and everyone who showed up was sitting in a circle, Missy had placed a bottle in the middle of the circle._

 _"_ _We are playing_ Spin the Bottle _." She spoke, spinning the bottle before going on to explain the game's rules. How the person who spins the bottle is to kiss the person that the neck of the bottle is pointing at. Missy was going first, she had said 'My party, I start.' As she spun the bottle Austin was curious as to who it landed on, never ever thinking it would land on him, yet as it started to slow down there was the head of the bottle pointing at him. His eyes widened a little, and he licked his lips a bit. Then within seconds Missy was in front of him, pressing her lips his. It felt weird, and people did this all the time? He thought. Missy pulled away, smiling at him, well it was more of a smirk. Oh god, did he do something?_

 _"_ _You spin Austin. Now you spin, and kiss whoever it tells you too."_

 _Austin frowned a little; did he have to kiss someone else? He really didn't want too, but he played along and spun the bottle, closing his eyes as it made circles. He didn't want to see who it landed on, he didn't want to play this game anymore. He opened his eyes when he heard a little group gasp. Sighing he looked down at the bottle, but it seemed to be pointing to… to Dez? He thought it would be pointing to a girl, wasn't that how this game worked? If a guy spun it, a girl would be on the other end, and if a girl spun it, she would have a guy on the other end?_

 _"_ _Spin again." Missy said, making Austin tilt his head._

 _Wasn't he supposed to kiss whoever was on the other end of the bottle? "Why?" He asked confused as to why he needed to spin again._

 _"_ _You landed on…a boy." The host replied, whispering the last part._

 _"_ _I see…So I kiss him right. Dez? Those are the rules right?" He asked, turning to his friend for reassurance that he did get the rules of the came right. Because otherwise, he didn't know what was going on anymore._

 _"_ _Yeah, but, you can spin again."_

 _"_ _Why? We don't get to choose not to." Austin said before leaning up to press his lips against Dez's. It still felt weird, but something felt… better with him kissing Dez, then the one with Missy._

He felt a tap on his shoulder, followed by hearing Trish's voice telling him he can open up his eyes. When he did, Austin couldn't believe it. The colourful clad male that he wished was here, was standing in front of him. A huge grin spread across his face, and his arms automatically went around the taller male's neck in a hug. He took in a long deep breath, taking in the scent of his best friend.

"Happy Birthday Buddy." Dez spoke as he returned the hug.

"Do you like the present?" Trish's voice spoke up.

Austin's smile didn't fade as he replied "Yes, I do. So much." Finally pulling away, he looked into his friend's eyes, before he leant up to press his lips against the redhead's lips. Pulling away again, he realised what he had just done. He took a step back. Oh god, he just kissed Dez in front of his friends. He kissed the guy he has slowly fallen for since they meet. He just blew his big secret in front of everyone. Eyes wide he tried to bolt out, maybe seeing the lingering fans would get this off of his mind. But he couldn't, he was stopped by Dez pulling on his arm.

"You…" Dez started, stopping as he tried to find the words to use.

"Yes, I kissed you." Austin filled in, a slight crack in voice as spoke. Taking a deep breath he gave a deadpanned look to everyone "Okay, I did. That an issue?"

The girls shook their head. "No, why would it be?" Trish asked with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Because I'm a guy too, and I just kissed my best friend."

"It was bound to happen at some point." Ally said, making the redhead and blond tilt their heads in confusion. "Oh my god, Dez, I can understand you not getting it. But seriously Austin, you didn't think I wouldn't figure it out? We write songs together for gods' sakes, and we've been friends for years. I think I know the tell tale signs. I didn't at first; it wasn't until I dated Gavin that I fully understood because of the way you would look at him. It was the same way Gavin would look at me."

"What is she talking about Austin?" Dez asked his best friend.

Austin licked his lips a bit, letting out a sigh before replying. "She's talking about me…. About me being in love with you Dez. Because, that is true. I knew for the longest time that I was."

Dez gave a small smile before reaching out to grab hold of Austin's hand. As he did, he intertwined their fingers. "Yeah? How long?"

"It was slowly, I think because of when you gave me your jacket. Then… when we were ten, again at thirteen. At that party, it just started me to realise it."

Dez stepped closer to him, before pressing his lips against Austin's who kissed back. There was a quick flash, and they knew their friends had taken a photo but, Austin couldn't care. Not anymore, the whole world can know now and he will no longer fear what others think, because those that matter most to him right now, care and support him.


	2. I'm JustIn Love

**_Dez has been bugging Austin since they started shutting down the Music Factory to go see Darlings in the Night the latest romantic movie, but Austin is resistant to say yes, in fact he's turning it down._**

Austin let out a small sigh as he flopped himself onto the bench outside the mall. He has been on his feet all afternoon, teaching the kids a new dance routine and running around the Factory making sure everything was running good while the girls were at school working on some project. And ever since they started to pack up, Dez has been talking about the newest movie out in and how he wants to go see it with him. But every time Dez asked Austin he found an excuse to decline it, well until now. "I don't want to see _Darlings in the Night,_ Dez okay. I need to get home for dinner with my parents."

A small frown formed upon the tall redhead's lips as he looked down at his best friend sitting down, while he was still standing. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was nearing eight o'clock, meaning that the Moon's would have already had dinner and have something in the microwave for Austin, or he would have takeaway. Something seemed a little off. "Please Austin? It's been out for over a week and I still haven't seen it."

"No. I need to get home." Austin replied, his looking to the ground, away from his friend in front of him. Yes, he wanted to go see the movie, and yes he would gladly go see it with Dez but with this battle inside his head he thinks that if he does it may make it worse. But on the other hand, going to the movie may make the struggle better, clearer. Another sigh left the performers lips.

"Come on, I don't want to watch it alone, and the next showing is in half an hour. We can get something to eat before we watch it." Dez suggested before taking a seat next to the blond, who moved over ever just so slightly, making the taller of the two frown a little.

"Going alone has never stopped you. You use to always go alone. Why not go alone tonight." Was Austin's reply, coming off a little harsher then he intended.

 _Because I_ ** _want_** _to go with you_ , was the thought that ran through the wannabe directors mind but what came out was "Because going to movie's alone sucks. Especially going to romantic one's alone."

"Like I said before, never stopped you before."

"I liked it when we went together to these movies. And it was possible to ask you to come with me to the movies, not matter the genre. But in the past few months, every time I ask you, especially if it's a romantic one, you turn me down till the point I just give up on going to see that movie. What has changed in the last few months?" Questioned the redhead.

"Nothing has." Was Austin's reply but it was a lie,. Everything has. Everything he thinks about himself, about guys. And it was taking a war on in his head especially because of how he realised he was feeling for his best friend.

"Seems like it. Am I annoying? I know Trish and Ally think I am? Do you think I am too?" He asked, because he too was starting to think he was so he wouldn't blame Austin if he thought that too.

"No, you are not annoying. Not matter what they think, you aren't. Not to me. You are your own person and how that comes off may annoy some people but it could never annoy me. I grew up with you, and it's one of the many things I love about you." Austin replied. It took a few seconds to register into the blond what he exactly said. He said what he **loved** , he never said that, he only ever said **liked** about. Clenching his fist, Austin stood up almost too quickly that he nearly fell down. "I have to go." He said as he started down the path to his home.

Dez called out Austin's name after a few moments, but the performer didn't stop. He just continued to walk, even picking up his pace. It turned into a run when he heard footsteps behind him. The singer only stopped when his arm was pulled back, it was pulled gently, but hardish due to him running. Cringing and letting out a deflated sigh Austin turned to face Dez, he didn't need to look to know it was him.

"Why did you run? Why did you just tell me that I'm not annoying only to go away?" Dez asked. Did he not hear what Austin said after that? "If you don't want to see the movie with me that badly just say so. And if I am that annoying just say so?"

"Did you not hear what I said? I said what I **love** about you, not like, _love_." Austin questioned with a small tilt to his head, a slight feat of what his best friend's reaction would be.

A shrug was all the redhead did before saying "So? We're friends, what's the difference between using the word like and love. They practically mean the same thing."

Hearing Dez's reply Austin shook his head. "No Dez, like implies platonic, love implies romantic. I said what I love about you."

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Dez asked, confusing spreading across his freckled face. Of course he didn't get it, Austin thought.

"Because! Dez it means I think I love you, and not just as a friend. Like, I want to date you! I want to kiss you, kiss your freckles and hold you hand. And going to a romantic movie with you will either confirm it or deny it. And if I'm honest I want it to be confirmed, but I'm scared that it will make my feelings like this for you go and I don't want that. I really do fucking want to see that movie with you, but I don't at the same time. Plus, what if you don't want me the way I want you? What if you are repulsed by me? I like guys the way I like girls. I'm pretty fucked up." Austin ranted off, eyes falling to the ground. He could feel tears starting to brim his eyes, he was honestly too tired to run again so he stayed where he was.

Dez held out his hand to Austin, holding it under his gaze towards the ground. "Does it look like I'm repulsed? And you are in now way fucked up. You are perfectly normal. Take my hand and we can go see the movie. We can see how you feel after, yeah?"

Austin looked up to Dez to see him smiling a little, making Austin feel a little bit safe. Taking in a deep breath he took hold of Dez's hand and gave a small nod. The two then headed back into the mall to get tickets to the movie.


	3. Talk to Him

**_Ally thought she was helping, she didn't spill his secret, she told a lie to help get the media off of their backs. But what she didn't realise that it could cause a riff between the two of her friends._**

 _'_ _This Love Is Such A Crime'_ was Austin's latest hit, and the media was going crazy. So many stories about who the song was for, if it was for someone. Many articles said it was Ally, but that's only because she said it one time that she was cornered with the question. But it was a lie, it was a lie to protect Austin. She knew exactly who the song was for, but she wont say a word because Austin has made her promise her not too. And she keeps her promises, but that doesn't stop the ' _Please, don't say who'_ look Austin would give her every time she went to an interview. The day Ally had said that, the media blew up. Fans started pouring in their tweets and comments. ' _We knew it'. 'Finally' 'Auslly is real. It's real._ '. They tweeted at Austin, and that is how he found out about what she had said to the media. After reading enough comments, Austin had called Ally to meet her in the practice room. When she walked in, Austin was pacing the room. Closing the door slightly but not properly, she cleared her throat to signal Austin that she had arrived.

"Ally what the fuck did you say?" Austin asked as he turned to face her, throwing his hands up in an exaggeration. "My fans are going crazy, tweeting at me that we are dating. That I like you, like I like…"

The brunette frowned, she knew she screwed up by his tone. "They cornered me okay with the question, wouldn't let it go. So, I just lied and said _This Love is Such a Crime_ is about me. I know it's not, because we wrote it together. It's just a lie Austin, a rumour. You know how I feel about you, which is just friendship, which is the same from you to me. Don't read to much into media."

"Ally, you know how hard that is for me. You know…" How insecure he can get, how he can get wrapped up in what the media thinks of him. And more importantly, who the song was truly about. He had to tell her who it was about so that it was easier for him to open up and tell her what he wanted from the song.

Ally sighed a little before going to wrapping her arms around Austin in a hug. "I do Austin. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I care about you, and I didn't know what else to say."

"It's okay. I forgive you. I'm going to go see Dez. He said he wanted to talk with me." The blond said breaking the hug, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek before he left the room after picking up his bag from the chair. They were on their last year of school so he carried it everywhere. That, and it had most of his things that he needs in it.

It was almost a week after she spoke that lie, she had confined in Trish it wasn't the truth and Trish tried to pry out of her who it was about but the songwriter didn't budge. She wouldn't betray Austin like that. Another week goes by and media pictures of them together got more frequent, and as they got more frequent the more she noticed Dez and Austin not being so close. _What had happened between them?_ She wondered, she was looking outside as th rain lightly poured on the school grounds. Feeling a nudge in her side she looked to see Trish, who was pointing out how Austin was on the other side of the cafeteria. Not even close to her, Dez or Trish. Trish had whispered to Ally that she had waved him over but he chose to sit on the other side. A sigh left Ally's lips as she turned to the redhead. "What's up with you and Austin? You guys have a fight?" She asked, she hoped they haven't and if they did that they would make up soon.

He gave her a shrug in response making her groan. Telling him that isn't an answer making him huff in return. "Just ask your boyfriend." Was his reply, it was almost bitter, making the two girls flinch a bit.

"I don't have a boyfriend. And if I did, why would I ask him why you and Austin are not even sitting at the same table?" She shot back, not taking his tone. If he would be bitter, she would shoot back just a little less bitter but still there. Just enough to let him know she won't take his shit.

The redhead scoffed "Austin _is_ your boyfriend. You basically said so yourself."

His retort made the girls jaws drop a little. Didn't Austin tell him it was a lie? She was sure he was going to tell the redhead that off the bat. "What are you talking about Dez? Didn't he tell you that I lied? It's just a rumour. Sure you know that."

"Whatever. " Dez replied before taking a bit of the sandwich he had.

Ally wasn't too happy with how he was reacting, so she pushed herself off of the chair, popping the last grape in her mouth before setting on a path towards Austin and where he was sitting. Reaching him she didn't sit down, just stood next to him. "What have you said to Dez since what I said?" She asked, raising an eyebrow towards her friend. A quiet 'nothing' was his reply. "Nothing?! He thinks we are dating for godsake Austin. Out of anyone for you to tell that what I said was a lie, I was sure you were going to tell him. I have told Trish it was a lie, and she hasn't broken me so she doesn't know it's for -" She was cut off by the blond singer elbowing her in her hip. "Jesus Christ, not like anyone is listening into this conversation." She muttered.

"Do not say who please." A sad expression spread across his face before he looked down at his food, deciding to push it away. Not feeling like eating anymore.

Ally sighed once again. Then she came up with a plan, telling Austin to meet her after school in the practice room, she lied and said she wanted to work on a new song and needed his help. When he said he would, she smiled and walked back over to her other friend's, telling Dez that she is needing a hand with a video idea for one of her songs and that she would drive them both to work when they were done with school. Hopefully this plan will work, it was only made up in a few seconds.

After school Ally drove herself and Dez to the mall, hoping that Austin was already there and just waiting. She let the redhead go up first, with herself not far behind. As they walked in she could she Austin sitting at the piano and before Dez could register that his best friend was in there as well she shut the door, standing in front of it just in case one tried to bolt. Which of course happened when the freckled one of the three turned to walk out. "You two need to talk, and do it now." She deadpanned crossing her arms across her chest. Eyeing the two friends in front of her.

"Ally, if he would listen to me, we would be talking but he won't listen to me" Austin retorted, not looking at Dez, keeping his eyes fixated on the keys of the paino in front of him.

"You always say you want to explain, but keep lying." Was the redhead's reply looking ar his best friends back.

"Lying? I say 'Can we talk, I need to explain about what Ally said. That it's fake.' But then you scoff or roll your eyes and walk away. You went off at me that day of it. I went to talk to you like you asked, but what I got was… Was someone who acted like they hated me." Austin took a deep breath, as it came out it was a little shaky. God, he was on the verge of crying. "Why do you keep insiting that I'm lying about it?"

"Because I saw you kiss her. That day. You kissed her after you hugged her. The door wasn't fully closed."

"I kissed her on the cheek. A friendly kiss on the cheek. She… helped me with something which is why I was with her before you. And it wasn't to be a couple. We both hate the idea of it. "

"Help you with something? Something you couldn't come to me about? Your bestfriend since kindergarten?"

A sob left Austin, it was quiet but it could be heard. He was feeling really guilty. It wasn't like he wouldn't have gone to him, he would have but the thing was that, how do you go to your male best friend, and ask advice about his feelings towards said male best friend. He would have loved to have gone to Dez about it, but he couldn't have dealt with the possible repulsed look that could have etched upon the redhead's freckled face when he figured out that he was the one. So he went to Ally, his song writer to help him write a song to get out his feelings. To help figure out what they exactly were.

"Austin? I think you need to tell him." Ally spoke up, which was met by the blond shaking his head. She watched as he wiped at his eyes, her eyes wondering to Dez who was fighting with himself. It was like he wanted to go over and comfort his best friend, yet at the same time he was against it. "Tell him who the song is about. Who it really is about." Another shake of his head. A few seconds later, she took a deep breath, knowing she was going to regret what she was about to say but he needed to say it. "Then I will."

Austin turned around so quickly he fell off of the seat. He sent a glare up to the brunette from where he was now situated on the ground. "You promised to never. So don't you dare."

"Then tell him Austin, nothing bad would happen when you do. I know that is what you fear, but he is your best friend he will understand. He's stuck by you this long, do you really think he will leave you because of it."

"Yes! Yes Ally I do. I can't lose him, my dad already dislikes me because… because of it. I can't stand Dez hating me, so let me keep my feelings for him a secret!"Austin snapped at the songwriter, before realising that Dez was still in the room. That was when his reding eyes took interest in the ground beneath him. He tried to get his breathing under control, as his heart beat quickened and breathing started to get a little more heavy.

"Feelings for me? What feelings?" Dez questioned, taking a step towards Austin who flinched back a bit and murmured a little 'nothing'. "Don't 'nothing' me. What feelings for me have you got that would make me hate you?" The redhead's next question rolled of his tongue. Nothing Austin could feel towards him would make the taller make him hate his Little Golden Toes, not even if Austin hated him

The singer mumbled an inaudible answer, making his two friends make a 'Huh?' noise. "Love, okay. Not just because we are friends, more like I want to date you kind of love okay. I fucking love you Dez and you will hate me for it. Because, you know. I'm me, I'm Austin, I'm a guy." Austin spoke, not looking up at all, to busy looking at his hands.

Dez sat down in front of his best friend, reaching out to grab hold of his hands into his own. Rubbing his thumb against the back of Austin's hands. "Now tell me how I could ever hate you for that? I don't get it, because…believe it or not, I do feel the same." His words were met with a shake of the blond's head, making the redhead sigh "Austin, I do. Will this prove it?" He said before placing his hand gently under Austin's chin, lifting it so that blue eyes could met hazel one's. Then within a few seconds, their lips met.

Austin was a little shocked by it, he kissed back. He was really hoping this wasn't some screwed up dream he was having. He's had enough of those already. Pulling away, he slapped himself. After a few seconds he smiled a little "N-Not a dream. T-This is not a dream, you like me back, you don't hate me." He grinned wrapping his arms around Dez's neck. A happy chuckle leaving his lips as he was hugged back.

"I could never hate you. I love you too"


	4. From Camp

**_Note: Not Deztin, but Austin and Elliot._**

 ** _Everyone thought Austin was jealous of Elliot, oh how they couldn't have been more wrong._**

When Elliot had walked through the doors Austin's jaw had dropped. He had seen Elliot around before, even talked with him the time he came into his parent's mattress store while he had to do a shift there. And Austin found himself fancying the brunette, but after a week, he had went away which made Austin sad a little. So when he walked through the door, almost a year later he couldn't believe it. And that he use to be Ally's friend.

Austin knew he made a full of himself that day, in front of him and in front of the girl he was on a date with. Kira, shit, what would happen if she found out it was Elliot he liked, not Ally like she thought, like Dez thought. Austin found himself at his parents store, sitting on one of the beds. It felt nice under him, both his parents were busy with customers so he wasn't able to talk to them. Even though he would prefer to talk to his mother about this. Five minutes passed and they still weren't free, making him sigh a little and fall back onto the bed. Liking the comfort it gave him, like the bed itself was hugging him. Placing his hands over his face, he took in a deep breath and let it out, in comes another, out, in out. He heard the bell ring, meaning that Austin would be waiting even longer now for one of his parents to be free.

With his hands still covering his face, he tried to think of what to ask his parents to help him out. But it was hard to come up with the right question that he could ask his mother, but could also use with his father. A few seconds past before, he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit. He thought it would be one of his parents, but when he uncovered his face, only to cover it back up. It was Elliot, what was he doing here? He thought for sure that he and Ally would most likely be on a date by now. "What are you doing here?" Austin asked, his voice muffled slightly by his hands.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you what was up with last night. Do you like Ally or something?" Elliot asked.

"Oh god no. I don't really know what was up with last night. We got in a very big battle of who could win. Don't know why. But you did good." Austin said, finally uncovering his eyes and sitting up, placing his between his legs as he started to fumble with them, Elliot sat next to him.

"And so did you. Do you always get that competitive when your friends are on dates?"

Austin laughed a little. "I don't. So, I'm guessing you and Ally are dating now?" His tone a little sad.

Elliot shook his head. "No, we have this difference in what we like. Like, she likes me, or so she tells me now, use too, but I like a blond."

"Oh… Who is she, the blond?"

The question made Elliot laugh a little, which in turn made Austin tilt his head in confusion. "I don't like girls, like that. Here, let me show you who I like." The brunette said as he reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone. Austin was trying his best not to react, because of course it's not going to be him. Elliot found the picture, turning to his phone to show Austin.

It took a while for Austin to register that the person in the picture was him. Elliot liked _him_. "You like _me."_ He asked surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I do. How do you feel about going on a date?" He asked, which was met with a smile.

Austin took hold of Elliot's hand. "I would like that." He answered, a huge grin on his face.


	5. Demands and Panics

**_Ally has been getting a lot more bossy/demanding with what she wants Austin to do with their writing and the Music Factory. But she is blind to see that it is causing Austin to freak out, that she is putting to much pressure onto the other performer. But Dez isn't blind, he see's it._** _*panic attack mention within_

Ally had just given Austin a list of things that he needs to do before he is to close the Factory for the day. The list was big, and he had school work to do, but no, he couldn't. He had to look after the Music Factory while Ally was at school doing an extra credit project, and helping Trish with one of her classes. Did she forget that he still goes to school too? That he has just as much homework as her? That he wants to try and actually pass with his friends? He let out a sigh before heading to the Music Factory to open it up for the students to come in.

He had to give a dance session to all the kids, that was the only thing he could do all by himself. But everyone was getting tried, well the ones that didn't take dance sessions did. He tried to explain why Ally wasn't here, why Trish wasn't. But they didn't seem to care, Dez tried to take a few of them with his directing class, but it didn't help.

Closing time came round and Austin had only completed half of the list, and that was the the teaching part. The rest of the list consisted of cleaning, tuning, checking payments. It was stressing the blond out as he started to get onto tuning the guitars first. It was a slow process but eventually all the instruments were tuned right, Dez had said he would deal with the cleaning, which lifted a little of the stress Austin had, but not enough to get all off. He had to do the payments, then go home and do his homework. God, could he even fit doing that now? Maybe he could skip having a shower, skip eating just so he can get it all done. No, because his parents wouldn't like that.

Upstairs Austin closed the door behind him, maybe Dez could take that as a sign that he can go home. That he, Austin would do the rest. He started to get onto the work before he had to pull away to breath. It was too much, he was exhausted and this was going to take at least two hours. He wouldn't even get his homework done. Which would mean his teachers will go off at him about not doing it?

Deep Breaths Austin, He thought trying to get his breathing to a steady pace, it started to rise at the thought of his teachers going off at him for not getting his work done, because he had other work to do. And that would most likely end in a call to his parents, then they would possibly have a lecture at him, if they see him that is.

Running his hand over his face, he couldn't seem to get it under control, it was just rising as the results of him not doing it all played in his mind. A huge snowball effect, crushing down on his mind, crushing down on his chest. In the corner of his eyes he could see the door open and see Dez walk in. He noticed the quick pace he gained when he looked at him. Austin felt his arms being held somewhat tightly. Dez shook him a bit.

"Austin, can you hear me? What's going on?" Dez asked as he watched as his friend was sitting in front of him,breathing heavily. He didn't understand it much. But he knew Ally had been pushing him to his working limit and it was stressing him out. Maybe Austin has reached breaking point. And this was the result. "Hey, buddy, it's going to be okay. I can do this for you. You get home, rest. Go to sleep. Eat, here." The redhead said pulling his backpack in front of him and pulling out a sandwich and held it out for Austin. "Eat it, last I saw, you ate at lunch."

Austin shook his head, he needed to breath first before he could even eat and he just didn't know how to get his breathing under control. He was never like this before a performance, never for an exam. Dez placed the sandwich on Austin's lap before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. A few seconds later Dez's face was a few inches in front of Austin's face, making Austin hold his breath at it. What was he doing? What was he this close? Dez never got this close, he got close, but never this close. After another few seconds he pulled away, and Austin's breathing slowly came back to a normal pace.

Moments passed, Austin had picked up the sandwich and ate it. When he was finished he asked "W-Why did you get that close?" He asked.

"I thought I would try that trick, from _Teen Wolf_ , you know that show we watch. But you know, without the kissing part." He replied with a small shrug, looking away from his best friend. Standing up and gathering up some of the paper, busying himself with gathering them.

"Why without it? Why only go half way?" Was Austin's reply, he was curious as to why?

"Didn't think you would like that? Having a guy, your best friend, kiss you."

"Maybe I could have liked it?"


	6. Black Ink RevengeSave Me

Somewhat One Sided Deztin Below. Based on the song _Black Ink Revenge_ by _Juliet Simms/Automatic Loveletter._ Redone

He had wanted to be with him, but now he couldn't. Not after that night when the blond walked in on what he did. Another blonde in the man's bed, a blond girl. It hurt him and it caused a huge rift between the pair of friends. Austin couldn't get that image out of his head, the girl closing the door on his as the redhead was trying not to look at him.

The singer was feed up with this fighting and pretending that he was fine around his best friend, pretending that he wasn't hurting inside still, months after the walk in. Taking in a deep breath he turned to face the redhead. "This the last time. I can't do this any more. You played with me, you knew exactly how I felt and you took advantage of it. But you know what, I'm done. I'm done with you, and god will you miss me because I _am_ moving away. Not just houses, _states_. So this is the last time you will see me as your friend because the next time I see you, you'll be as a stranger. I am worth more then this, then what you are giving me and the games you want to play with me." Austin spoke in a defining tone, they had been fighting nearly every single day and the singer was _finally_ putting and end to it, even if it wasn't the way he would like it to be. Before Dez could say anything, Austin held out his hand. "I want it back, you know what I'm talking about."

Brown eyes watched as his best friend sighed going to his draws and getting out the little box. Dez handed the box that contained one of Austin's favourtie necklaces, one his grandmother had said to give to someone he cared deeply about over to Austin. "You don't get to do this." Dez said letting go of the box, brushing his hand intentionally over the blond's hand. Maybe, hoping that it could get the performer to cave a little. The redhead knew what he could do to get him to let his guard down, but this time, it seemed like Austin was very well guarded that not even he could penetrate the concrete wall. "You said I could keep it. You said you were fine."

"I lied Dez. You seriously think I was going to be fine. Truthfully? I said I was fine for you, pretending I loved life when I was wanting to die. Just for you and that fucking girl you started to date while we were working out what we wanted to be." Austin retorted with a shake of his head, licking his lips a bit as he tried to bite back the tears that seemed to form at the rim of his eyes. He needed to get out now so he bolted out of his friends house and towards one of his other friend's houses.

Standing outside of the brunette's house, he was trying to keep his breathing calm so that he wont break down right away. He had knocked not long ago, and soon enough Ally opened up the door. "Austin, are you okay?" She asked, ushering him into her place. He sat down on her couch while she went and got him a glass and asked what he was wanting to drink, he replied with whiskey so that is what she got him, getting herself a glass of wine before sitting next to him as he poured himself as much as he wanted. She was going to keep her mouth shut and let him pour what he wanted.

"No, I have had enough. I'm through with him and all of his games. God, I feel sick." He said downing his drink in a few gulps before pouring himself another and downing it and poured another before speaking again. "I'm just going to have to follow my dreams without him because I am going to have write him out of them. 'Cause I can't take it any more Ally. I can't even get a song out of him any more. Nothing will come out about him any more, like even my writing, the pages don't think he's worth it any more. I've tried to but, I can't."

Ally let out a small sigh, placing her hand over her friend's hand in a comforting way. "It'll be okay Austin. Move if you have too, but are you really going to write him out of your life?"

"Yes. I am. I can't stand it Ally. I love him, but he doesn't care. Not like he use too. I wanted us to last, but I guess we wont because he doesn't. I'm sorry Ally. I'll be moving to LA, I've been looking at a few places." Austin looked down into his cup, biting his lip a bit and sighing. "I may just quit making music all together. Find a new dream, maybe go more into acting or just teach music."

"Austin, don't give up on your dream just because of some guy. You said you always wanted to be a singer, and you are don't give that up now. You're only twenty one, don't screw your dream job over because of a stupid guy."

"Dez isn't stupid." Austin grounded out, making Ally sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that, just that he isn't worth you giving up _your_ dream because he can't see that he is losing you. He will miss you, you know that."

"I do, but so will I, but I need to do this. For myself, for my mental health because it's going down hill and with each fight I have with Dez, it gets worse because I am losing him with each and I have just lost him."

Ally and Austin sat there talking until Austin's bottle was dry and he had fallen asleep on Ally's couch. The brunette had placed a blanket around him and put him in a comfortable position. How had they all let it get this far, how can Ally just sit back and watch as he is throwing away a very long friendship over this. But then again she never had been in that situation herself so she couldn't give them advice on what to do. She has never fell in love with her best friend, only to be cheated on by them. Not really cheated. But she can only imagine the emotional pain Austin was going through, having told his best friend that he loved him and then as they were trying to sort it out, he goes and starts a relationship with someone else. It would hurt like a shot to the heart.

* * *

PART 2: Save Me

Sequel to _Black Ink Revenge._ Based on the song _Save Me_ by _Automatic Loveletter._ No Deztin really, but ElliotXAustin is present

It has been two months since he has moved to California and way from Dez. And slowly, he thinks he is getting better, but his drinking is getting a little worse. Swapping out the fighting for the drinking is what has seemed to have happened to try and help him get through the nights because those are when the thoughts and memories come back to him. Austin was sitting at the bar like he usually was after making a catch up call to Ally. Since being in LA he has started to go by, Ryder, not Austin. So when ever someone comes up to him and ask him about being Austin, he lies, he says he gets it a lot. Every time he looks in a mirror, he doesn't recognise himself any more, he can't call himself Austin Moon any more because Austin is long gone, now replaced with this withering Ryder who is going out of his mind and drinking his way from it. Swirling the contents of his cup he let out a small sigh as someone sits next to him, probably some guy trying to get into the girls around him.

"Austin?" A voice asked, it seemed familiar, like he's heard it once before, but he shook it out of his head and downed the rest of his drink before asking for another, fighting the urge to respond to his real name was slowly dying out and he was glad. "Austin, it's me, Elliot. Ally's friend." So… that's who the voice belonged to, but Austin still didn't look at him. His next drink came and he downed it and asked for a set of shots, as the shots came he heard someone whisper _He says his name is Ryder._ Austin wanted to scowl, and that is what happened. "Ryder?"

"Yes." Austin finally replied, looking up to see the brunette he had meet once. A false smile spread across face as he did. "You are?" He was going to play this card, only person from his old life he wanted contact with was his family and the girls. Everyone else is better off without Austin Moon.

"Elliot." The other said, ordering himself a drink. "Something seems to be troubling you." He spoke gesturing to the line of empty shot glasses that Austin had just finished putting down the last one.

"No, I just like to drink." Was his retort and another drink was ordered, the bartender told him that was to be his last one which made Austin feel very sad, he wasn't drunk enough yet. They usually let him have more then this, at least that is what he thinks. Has he just grown a tolerance to the substance?

"Yeah? So much you do it everyday? That's not going to be healthy. Hey I have an idea. You can finish that drink, and I'll take you home." Elliot said, raising an eyebrow at the now ex performer.

"Only if I can also have the rest of yours. Ain't somebody gonna drive, they gotta be sober don't they?" His reply was kind of harsh and he did kind of regret the way it came off, but memories were starting to make their way through his mind.

"Fine, you can." Elliot replied handing his drink over to Austin who downed it, and downed the one the bartender had given it.

"Lead the way, my guardian angel." Austin spoke with a light smug upon his lips.

Elliot rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Austin's hand, not knowing how drunk he was. The brunette brought Austin to his car, letting Austin do himself up in the car while he got the car started. Once they both were buckled , Elliot drove. The day Austin had moved to Cali, Ally had called Elliot asking him to see if he could make sure he was okay, to keep an eye out for her friend for her. She hadn't told Austin while she was helping him move that she knew Elliot lived in that area, because she knew if she did, he probably might have picked another one. Ally had also told him where Austin was now living so it was easy to find, in fact, it was in the apartment building next to his.

Austin was quite the whole ride, even when the radio played one of his songs. He kept his mouth shut, he didn't even move to turn it off like he usually did. Reaching Austin's place, Elliot parked and asked for Austin's keys. The blond handed them over and he got out of the car, resting against it, waiting for Elliot who was now apparently going to escort him up the stairs. Once in his apartment, Austin walked to his bedroom, stripping his shirt off as he went and grabbing the bottle that was sitting by his bed and taking a big guzzle of it. Sitting on his bed, he took his shoes off before he got rid of his pants, leaving him in just his underwear on his bed. Looking up, he noticed Elliot hadn't left. "Like what ya see?" Austin asked, a mischievous playful smile spreading across his lips.

"You aren't going to get me in bed with you like that. Not while you are drunk. I am not that kind of guy."

"Then what kinda guy are ya?" Another drink from his bottle and he stood up and walked over to Elliot, biting his lip as he did. "You know, besides, attractive, hot and sexy."

A light redness spread across Elliot's face, but he was going to keep his ground. "Not the kind that does something to someone while they are drunk. Even semi drunk."

Austin walked in front of Elliot, so that they were very close. "Then just kiss me, and I'll tell you all I have on my mind. That's all."

Now it was Elliot who had a smug look on his face. "Okay, deal." He said, kissing Austin's cheek. "Now, spill it."

Frowning a little, Austin stepped back from the brunette, another drink down his throat. "You are cheeky." Austin replied as he sat down on his bed, placing the bottle to the side. That was when he started to talk, telling Elliot of everything that had happened. From his feelings towards Dez to tonight. Opening up left the blond in tears, and the brunette had moved so that he was holding the other in a comforting hold. They had moved so that Austin was now crying into Elliot's chest.

"Am I going crazy?" Austin asked after a while.

Elliot was running his hand through Austin's hair, while his other hand was rubbing his back, comforting the other. "No you aren't. You are reacting in a way that is other do. It's a reaction, but's not a health one. But I can help you, I will."

"Y-You will? You will save me from myself?" Questioned the blond, tilting his head so that he could look at Elliot's face. He knew it was himself that was putting himself here, through this hell he was going through.

"Yes, I will. So, tomorrow, you are not going out to drink, instead you are coming to mine for dinner." Elliot replied with a light smile upon his face, which made the blond smile a little.

"Deal." the blond murmured, closing his eyes and he could feel Elliot's lips brush upon his forehead.


	7. Stomach Tied In Knots (A&E)

_I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
'Cause I can't live without you_

The blond ran his hand through his hair, resting his hand over his mouth as he tried to comprehend what he was going to do now. He's screwed up his relationship and it was all his fault and he knows it was, there is no denying it any more. It's been a three weeks since he has seen the brunette and it seems to be tearing at him, and here he is on the phone with him trying to explain his mistakes away. It was always excuses, excuses and more excuses as to why the blond never said yes to allowing them to become public. He always used the same excuse, 'I'm not ready.' and now it was too late and he's lost one of the best people in his life because he was afraid, not that the singer would ever admit it, he was scared of what people would think of him. It was always one of his major insecurities, having people see him and find flaws in him. That if he heard a bad review, he would be shut in his room for a few days before he would come out again ready to face the world again. The only person who was ever able to coax him out was Elliot, but that was with the promise of night eating take out and watching movie's at the brunette's place. But fear is what stopped him from showing Elliot off to the world, it made him push the brunette away at times. Especially when confronted about telling people about them being together. Austin was so scared that he wouldn't even let them tell their parents, let alone their friends. They had to sneak little kisses, and only if Austin was brave enough. He was afraid of Elliot calling after they broke up, but he also wanted it. He was scared because he was afraid it was Elliot saying a final goodbye, afraid that he had royally fucked up the best thing he had in his life, besides his career.

"I know I only have myself to blame for this, but, I don't know if I can do this." Austin spoke into the phone, not bothering to hide the sad tone he had.

"Do what Austin?" Came Elliot's voice back through, the sound almost made Austin smile as he remembered all the times Elliot would call him and ask him over, and they would end up cuddling next to each other on Elliot's bed.

"Live without you, I miss you. And I know it's my fault that things ended. But… do you think we can start again?" The singer asked, biting his lip as he waited for a reply, but it was silent and the blond let out a sigh. He seemed to get the clue, no they can't get back together and he had royally fucked up their relationship. Austin sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping that would stop the tears threatening to form, or at least keep them at bay until he got home. He was outside Elliot's apartment, hoping that maybe Elliot would give him a second chance and then the blond would go up to the apartment and they would have a movie night in, just like they usually did. Hanging up his phone he put it away, turning to look up at Elliot's window from where he was for the last time before he turned to walk home but hearing his name he stopped in his tracks making him turn towards the source. He already knew who it was, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Austin, would you be open to telling people about us, if we _were_ to start again?" Elliot asked, stopping just a foot or two away in front of Austin. Austin studied Elliot for a few moments, taking in the paint on his face and clothes, and his hands. He's been painting, Austin loved to watch him paint, it would make him smile because it was Elliot's passion and it was nice for once to watch him do what he loved, instead of the other way around. "Even if it is just your parents, or hell just your mother. But, I need to tell my parents, they want to know if I am in a relationship, and it's been some kind of hell not being able to gush about you to them all because you aren't ready for even them to know. And I know, I seem like I'm pressuring you into being open about us, but I don't care if we only tell my parents, I just want to be proud of being _your_ boyfriend and be able to tell someone about it. We were dating for nearly a year and a half Austin, a year and a half and I'm sorry that you weren't ready to tell anyone. But I want to be able to tell my parents about you, say I have a boyfriend to them and not lie and say I'm single any more."

Austin's eyes ground the ground, and he ran his hand through his hair, his tongue darted across his lips as he tried to gather what he was going to say now. "I…I want to be proud of you too, I want to show you off to the world. Say that you are my boyfriend. Show people your art and say 'Look what my boyfriend did', say 'My Boyfriend, the amazing artist.' but I'm scared Elliot."

Elliot took a step back as he was slight taken back by the words that Austin said. "S-Scared of what?"

"Of how people will think of me. Of what they will say about me. How they will treat me. Of…" Austin was cut of Elliot taking hold of his hand.

"Austin, what do I tell you every time you try to lock yourself away in your room after a bad review? I tell you, 'What people think doesn't matter, because if they care about you, what you do shouldn't matter to them… as long as you are not harming yourself in form.'"

"I.. I know, but… I care what they think."

"Why? They don't know you, and you don't know them. They're just people behind a screen typing things up just to get a rise out of someone."

"I want to be accepted. I don't like being made fun of, it hurts. I don't like it when people think I'm….weird."

"People don't think you are weird."

"They did. In kindergarten. That's why Dez was my only friend 'til I was fifteen."

Elliot rubbed his thumb over the back of Austin's hand in a soothing way, taking a step closer. "I love you Austin, and those people who think you are weird, clearly are right, you are, but in the best possible way. You are goofy, yes that makes you very loveable in my eyes. Not bright? You act like that, but I know the truth, you are so bright. But you never show how smart you are, is that because you were afraid of what people would think?" The question was meet with a little nod from the blond, Elliot moved his hand under the blond's chin to lift it up so their eyes met.

"W-We can tell your parents about us, we can. But only them, please, for now. Then maybe next week, mine. I am so sorry." Austin spoke in a quite voice.

A light smile spread across Elliot's lips, giving a small nod. He then leant in to give Austin a quick peck on the lips. "That is okay with me. One at a time is okay. Now, come on let's go up to my apartment. I know you've been waiting out here for a long time."

"I just… missed you."

"I noticed, from the half an hour to hour you would spend out here. I work from home, I noticed Austin. I just need to think myself so I never came down or called until now."


End file.
